Defying the Heart
by supernobodyhome
Summary: Ichigo confesses his feelings, but Rukia doesn't return them. IchiRuki and maybe a UlquHimeIshi love triangle, possibly a branch off. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

Ichigo was laying on his bed thinking deeply. So much so that he didn't notice his badge going off until it was loud enough for the rest of the household to hear.

"Maby this will take my mind off her" Ichigo said as he got up. Lately he had been thinking about Rukia a lot. Ichigo hadn't realized he had feelings for Rukia until recently, mostly because of all the fighting during the winter war, but now that it was over he had a lot of time to think about the different things in his life. He would sit and think about how how he was glad his family was alright. Mostly he thought that he would feel even worse then when his mom died if his family or Rukia were hurt.

"What... Rukia" he thought the first time the thought crossed his mind. It had taken him a week, but he finally admitted to himself that Rukia actually ment more to him then he ever thought before. It wasn't like he didn't want to confess his feelings for her, but he was worried about what she would say. Let alone he wasn't sure how to tell her, thats what he had actually been thinking about when his badge went off. More then anything Ichigo was scared of rejection. He honestly wasn't sure if he could take it if Rukia said she didn't share his feelings for her.

Ichigo was still deep in thought as he jumped along the roof tops to get to the hallow.

"Dammit I'm a sorry ass" he said sighing as the hallow came into view. He was about to bring out Zangetsu when he seen Rukia freezing the hallow before it broke into a million pieces, noting how graceful and beautiful she looked while using her zanpaktou.

"An ice angel" he said as he seen her shealt Sode no Shirayuki. Before he could leave without Rukia seeing him she seen Ichigo was on a nearby roof top and jumped over to him.

"Hey Ichigo, what took you so long? Normally I have to hurry to keep up with you"

"Nothing, I just didn't notice my badge going off till the thing almost made me deaf" he said as he turned around to head back home, but Rukia put her hand on his wrist.

"Ichigo I know you've been thinking about something. You practically do nothing but stare off into spare during your free time" she said as he turned around. She had been a bit worried about him.

"I told you Rukia, I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me, and even if there was it probably wouldn't concern you" he said before running off.

"He's lying, but why" she said as she followed him at a safe distance so that he wouldn't notice her following. After Ichigo got back home he just went back to laying on his bed and thinking about Rukia while she was sitting right out his window listening for anything he might say. She normally didn't spy on people, but she was getting really worried about him. He always told her if something was really bothering him.

"As much as I hate to admit it I need old goat beard's advice" he said getting up. Now Rukia was sure it was serious. Ichigo almost never went to his father for advice and when he did he always wanted to be with alone him when they talked. Noting how serious this was she decided Ichigo would tell her when he wanted to and decided to give Orihime a visit.

"Hey dad, I need to talk to you" Ichigo said as he went into the room after a patient left.

"Sure, my next appointment isn't for another hour" he said noticing the seriousness in Ichigo's voice. Isshin sat down and motioned for Ichigo to sit beside him. After he sat down Ichigo just stared at his hands as he talked.

"How did you tell mom you loved her for the first time?"

"Ichigo I knew one day you would ask that. I told your mother when everything was in the right mood. I had been visiting your mother every so often. We had been some of the best friends I could ever thing of back then, but I wanted to be more then friends. One time I visited it was late at night and I caught her staring up at the stars. I sat next to her and watched the stars with her when a meteor shower started, we just sat there and watched until she said they looked beautiful. Well I sat thre a second before saying that that she was more beautiful then them. She sat there a minute before asking if I loved her. I responded by kissing her on the lips" he said while remembering the good memories, "But Ichigo, why did you ask?" he said already having an idea where this was heading.

"I want to tell Rukia that I..." he said pausing.

"Love her" he said finishing the sentence for Ichigo.

"Yeah" he said blushing.

"Ichigo don't be embarissed, embrace the fact you love her. If I didn't do that you wouldn't be here" he said getting up, "I have to go meet my next apointment. Time flies when your talking" he said getting up to leave Ichigo with with his last statement, but before he left Ichigo stood up.

"Thanks for the advice dad" Ichigo said before leaving his dad.

"Masaki I hope everything works out for our son" Isshin said to himself before leaving for his appointment.

Meanwhile Rukia was out shopping with Orihime, still wondering what Ichigo had been thinking about in the back of her mind.

"Rukia are you okay? You keep spacing out today" Orihime said as the sat down.

"I'm fine, its just Ichigo has been pretty deep in thought lately" she said sitting down across from her.

"Any idea about what?"

"No, and he won't tell me. I thought we were best friends"

"Sometimes even best friends keep secrets Rukia"

"Maby little ones, but not serious problems. I heard Ichigo say he had to ask Isshin for advice"

"Well you could ambush him at home tonight. After he leaves, sit in his room and wait for him to return"

"Thanks for the idea Orihime" Rukia said as she got up, "I'll go see if I can go get the big secret out of him now" she said leaving. When Ichigo opened his bedroom door he seen Rukia sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Ichigo I know something is bothering you, just tell me. You'll feel much better afterwards"

"Your right as always, it'll make me feel better to tell you" he said sitting next to her.

"Well what is it?" she said surprised that Ichigo agreed with her so easily.

"Rukia have you ever thought about a certain person in your life as special?" he asked surprising her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like you love them, more then a friend or family member"

"I haven't really given it any thought"

"I've been thinking a lot about someone lately, wondering how to tell her I love her"

"Who? Orihime?"

"Orihime is a great person, but she is like a little sister to me. Anyway, how should I tell this woman I love her."

"If it were me, I'd just want the guy to confess his feelings. Not like anywhere, where it was just the two of us with us just talking casually until he asked if I wanted to know what I was to him. I'd say yes and he'd say he loved me before kissing me"

"Well do you know what you are to me?"

"Your best friend, we've always been best friends"

"True, but your not just a friend to me"

"What do you mean?" she said confussed.

"Maby this will tell you" he said before giving Rukia a quick, soft kiss on the lips. He notted how soft and sweet they were against his, "I love you Rukia. You stopped the rain and the storms of my sorrow, like no one else could ever do. I can't imagine life without you" he said after pulling away. Rukia was in a daze. It had felt like one of the best things in the world to kiss Ichigo, but Ichigo was her first kiss so she figured all kisses were like that.

"Ichigo I don't know what to say" she said. Not only was she unsure if she felt the same, but she knew even if she did that they couldn't be.

"I understand. I'll let you think it over" he said getting up before Rukia grabbed his wrist.

"Ichigo we can't be. You know that" she said.

"Rukia we can, my dad did it. We could be together" he said almost pleading with her.

"Ichigo I'm not even sure I feel the same"

"Then I'll go so you'll some time to think" he said getting up and leaving. Rukia just sat there not knowing what to do. She wasn't sure if she loved him, but she knew that even if she did they couldn't be. Confussed she decided to wander the streets of Kurukura, figuring some fresh air would help her think.

Ichigo just walked around town aimlessly. He was almost heart broken. The possibility that the woman he loved didn't love him back was too painful to think about, so he just pushed it out of his mind and continued to wander around Kurukura. After a few hours Ichigo went home to have his father to kick him into the wall. Ichigo just shook it off and left to go to his room, surprising Karin and Yuzu with the lack of their usual fighting.

"Is Ichigo okay?" Yuzu asked taking her attention away from the soup she was making everyone for dinner.

"Yeah, is he?" Karin asked taking her attention away from the football game she was watching.

"I'm not sure. I'll check on him after dinner, I'm sure he doesn't feel like eating right now"

When Ichigo opened his door he saw Rukia wasn't there. He just layed face down on the bed and willed himself to forget about Rukia not answering him today. He was almost asleep when Isshin came into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Ichigo are you okay"

"I'm fine" he said wishing his dad would just leave him to sulk.

"How did things go Rukia?" he said. Ichigo didn't want to apoach the topic so soon.

"Don't want to think about it, let alone tell anybody about it" he said.

"Not getting a answer is better then getting a no" he said getting up, "Give her more time before you get all depressed about not getting your feelings returned". He left and Ichigo thought about what he said.

"I'll give her some more time before I accept a no" he said rolling onto his back before falling asleep.

Rukia was wandering the streets of Kurukura deep in thought. Not only was Ichigo's confession unexpected, but she knew he was most likely miserable because she didn't return his feelings. It wasn't so much the fact she was unsure if she loved him, but about how it was taboo to have a romantic relationship with a human.

"Even if I have feelings for him I can't be here with him" she said causing her to instantly sadden, "Maby I do have feelings for him". When she finished wandering around it was dark out. Deciding to think the issue over a good nights sleep she returned to the Kurossaki clinic to find almost everyone asleep. Isshin was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee waiting for her.

"Rukia I want to know, do you love Ichigo?"

"Isshin I'm still not sure, but even if I did love him its taboo"

"Nonsense, don't think about how its taboo. If I had folowed the rules soul society set then we could've all been dead by now because Ichigo wouldn't have been born to save our butts" he said knowing he had to get her out of that piece of mind and into thinking about if she loved Ichigo.

"Your right. I should be thinking about my relationship with Ichigo" she said heading towards her room. As she walked down the hall she heard a thud come from Ichigo's room. She opened the door a little to see that Ichigo was half-offf his bed with his head on the floor.

"Idiot" she wispered as she went to help him back into bed since the fall didn't wake him up. After she had him back in bed she noticed he was sweating. She went to get a wet rag for him and when she came back he was talking in his sleep.

"I can't...deal...this" he said as she approached him, "Rukia...please don't...stay here" he said as Rukia put the rag on his head. He instantly stopped talking and looked almost happy when she touched him. Rukia noticed this and faught back tears.

"Ichigo we can't be" she said as took her hand away from him, istantly causing him to return to his previous state. Rukia went to her room and layed down before forcing herself to go to sleep.


	2. Rukia's Decision

**Chapter 2: Rukia's Decision**

Ichigo woke up from his nightmare of Rukia leaving sweating.

"Thank God that was just a dream"

Flashback

Ichigo was sitting at his desk when Rukia came into the room. He turned around and she frowned at him.

"Rukia whats wrong?" he asked worried.

"I'm leaving for the soul society. The head captain has also forbid you to appear there unless called there by him" she said knowing it would hurt him terribly.

"Why are you leaving? Why is Yamamoto forbiding me from entering soul society without being called by him?"

"I asked him to. There is no reason to be here anymore" she said.

"What are you talking about? What about your friends, your life here, what about us?" he said not understanding why Rukia would do this.

"Ichigo I don't belong here, we don't belong together" she looked away, "You'll deal with this Ichigo, your strong enough to"

"I can't deal with this. Rukia please don't do this, stay here"

"Ichigo" she said putting her hand on his cheak, "I can't" she took her hand away and used Sode no Shirayuki to open a gate to soul society.

"Rukia please, all my strength come from wanting to keep you safe. I can't deal with you leaving" he said pleading with her.

"Good-bye Ichigo, I'm sorry" she said before leaving. The gate closed leaving Ichigo alone in his room staring at where Rukia disappeared, hoping anyminute now that she would come back. Ichigo fell on his knees letting out the tears he forced to stay in when he heard her say she was leaving forever.

"Rukia" was all he could say as he fell onto his forearms and continued to let his tears spill for hours. Finaly he collasped onto the floor.

Flashback Ends

"I can't lose her" he said before Isshin appeared out of the corner.

"Exactly what I thought when I fell in love with your mother" he said as Ichigo turned his head, "Nitghmare of not being able to see Rukia?"

"How-"

"You forget I was in a similer situation with your mother" he said interupting Ichigo.

"How did you make it work?"

"I gave up my life as a soul reaper and learned to be a human" he said going to leave, "Ichigo just visit us every so often if things work out" he said before closing the door behind him.

"I hope they do" he said getting up. When he came down for breakfast Rukia wasn't there, "Where's Rukia?"

"She said she had somethings to do" Yuzu said as Ichigo sat down.

Meanwhile Rukia had Uryu, Orihime, and Chad gathered for a meeting a Orihime's house.

"I have important news to tell everyone..." she said pausing, not knowing how to tell them,"...I'm leaving and not coming back". Everyone was in shock.

"What do you mean leaving?" Orihime said.

"I'm going to the soul society in ten minutes and I'm not coming back"

"Why?" Chad said.

"If I stay here any longer I'll make Ichigo miss me even more. Me and him can't be together, so I have to leave before it becomes too much for him to handle"

"Did you tell Ichigo?" Uryu said.

"He'd just try to stop me. I need to leave without him knowing I'm going to be gone forever, atlest until I'm gone"

"Why are you telling us?" Uryu said.

"I want you guys to tell Ichigo after I leave if he tries to get into soul society, that way he won't die trying to fight to get to me with the guards placed. The soul society will have five royale guards on duty to keep Ichigo away"

"We understand" Uryu said, "Right Orihime, Chad?". They both nodded and Rukia gave them each a hug.

"I promise I won't forget you guys"

"And we won't forget you Rukia" Orihime said as she finished hugging Rukia.

"I have to leave. Good-bye everyone" she said opening a gate to soul society and leaving.

"Poor Ichigo" Orihime said as they were about to split apart and go home. Chad nodded along with Uryu.

"I hate to admit it, but I feel sorry for him. Life without love is not worth living" Uryu said.

Ichigo was wondering what happened to Rukia. He had waited all night for her to come home. He left to see Orhime and see if she'd seen Rukia.

"Oh hello Ichigo" Orihime said when she answered the door to find Ichigo there.

"Hi Orihime, have you seen Rukia?" he said. Orihime looked away from him.

"She left for soul society Ichigo and she's not coming back. She knew you'd try to find her and had royal guards placed to keep you away" she said wishing she didn't have to break the news to him. Ichigo just turned around focusing on not showing his tears and returned home. Once he was in his room he layed face down on his bed and cried. Long after his tears ran out Yuzu came in.

"Dinner is ready"

"I'm not hungry" he replied flately. Yuzu just left him be along with the rest of the family. Ichigo stayed in bed, not leaving once, sulking in his depression. His dad had forced him to eat and drink the bare minimum amount of food and water needed to live. After a week he finaly made his decision on what to do. While everyone was asleep he walked down to the street until he saw a car coming his way and stepped in front of it. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

"Here I come Rukia" he said before the car hit him. The car stoped seconds after hitting Ichigo and he fell onto the cold, hard asphalt. The green-eyed, dark-haired driver got out in no real hurry to see Ichigo lying there, barely breathing. He instantly pulled out his phone and called for an ambulence. After he told where he was he hung up and checked for a pulse, "Just my luck, I get hit by the one person who knows what to do to help someone hit by a car" he said lifting his head.

"Don't move Kurosaki, you'll just end up killing yourself" the stranger said as he checked for serious cuts and gashes.

"Well what do you think I was trying to do? And how do you know my name?" Ichigo said.

"I heard about some orange haired kid who had been missing. Now tell me, why you want to die so badly?" he said emotionlessly.

"The woman I love is gone and this was the only way I knew to meet her again, please let me die. Life is not worth living without her"

"Listen to yourself. Your willing to die to see this woman again, but what would she say if you showed up. My guess is that she would feel as guilty a person could ever feel" he scolded him.

"I've only thought about myself" he said as the ambulance rushed down the street, "I don't deserve to be with a woman as wonderful her"

"Everyone derserves love, but only those who understand the heart can be with the one they love" he said still emotionless as Ichigo was put into a stretcher and droven away to the hospital.

"Sir I need to get your account of what happened here" a police officer said appearing next to the man.

"I'll tell you what happened" he said in his normal cold voice.

"First I need your name"

"Its Ulquiorra Cifer"


	3. Visiting

**Chapter 3: Visiting**

Ichigo was lying in the hospital bed all bandaged up. He'd suffered a broken wrist, arm, sholder, leg, hip, and ribs. To add to the list he had cracked the back of his head open and had internal bleeding. Thanks to his injuries Ichigo could now look forward to spending six months listening to Uryu scold him, since he was in Ryuken's hospital. Not a minute after being approved the Kurosaki household went into the room. Both his sisters hugged him before sitting down on opposite sides of him. Their faces were red from crying.

"Ichigo why did you do this to yourself?" Isshin said as he walked closer to him.

"I can't stand living without Rukia. I figured if I died and went to soul society, that...Rukia would allow us to be together" he said as he started to cry, "I love her too much to ever let her go dad, I would rather die and try to be with her then live without her". When he said Rukia's name his heart felt like it was being stabbed, but this was worse then any wound he had ever, and could ever recieve in battle.

"Well we just wanted to see how you were, lets leave him alone girls" he said knowing how his son was when he got like this. After he was sure they were gone he let out his emotions he was managed to somewhat restrain while they were there. All he could seem to do was cry, letting out more then a lifetime's share of sadness. He stopped when he heard his hospital room door open to reveal Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Kon, Urahara, Yuroichi, and the stranger from the accident.

"Hey guys, and whoever you are. I don't believe I got your name"

"You still don't recognize me Kurosaki? I know I look different now that I'm a soul reaper, but still, I thought you of all people would remember me" he said looking dissapointed. Ichigo took a closer look and recongnized the black hair and green eyes.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Who else could it be? I swear you must have gotten even more stupid now that you ran into Ulquiorra's car" Uryu said sounding just as dissapointed.

"Well I'm just surprised. I thought you were dead" he said turning his attention towards Ulquiorra.

"Not entirely. The hallow part of me died, leaving my body turning to dust. The dust just recently reformed back into my new body as a soul reaper"

"Why didn't the same happen for Yammy or any of the other arrancars?"

"I believe its because I found my heart before I died and they didn't"

"Well it seems now that your part of the good guys"

"Yes it does" he said.

"By the way, why are you all here?"

"We're all here to help you sneak into soul society" Urahara said.

"Why?"

"We know why you did what you did Ichigo" Yuroichi said, "If we get you in, we're sure we can convince Rukia that she loves you and will let you live with her in soul society"

"Thanks, but-"

"No buts Kurosaki, your a fool if you think we didn't just hear how broken you are right now. For once put you pride a side and give into your heart" Ulquiorra said interupting, surprising him and everyone else.

"For once I agree with you Ulquiorra" he said sitting up a little, "Orihime if you would". Orihime summoned her powers and healed Ichigo. After she was done he got up and took off all his casts. When he finaly threw the last one away he took out his badge and left his body in the bed, "My guess is you already have a plan ready".

"Correct, you wear this cloak" he said giving Ichigo a black cloak, "To hide your spiritual pressure. We all go to visit Rukia while you and Ulquiorra stay hidden. When she's alone you go meet her and say whatever you need to say. If anyone recongnizes you we're here for support"

"Seems like a solid plan, and its almost dawn. I say we leave after my body is hidden"

"Not to worry, your body can stay at my shop while we're gone"

"Great"

A Hour Later

Ichigo and his friends arrived successfully in soul society without anyone noticing Ichigo or Ulquiorra. The rest of the group were heading to visit Rukia with the two of them following behind.

"Hey Ulquiorra"

"Yes"

"Why are you hiding?"

"Soul society might think I'm a threat, so its best to stay hidden for now" he said as they stopped near the Kuchiki manor. Everyone went in and didn't come out for a hour. After they left Ichigo got closer to where he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure was. He was about to show up from behind and surprise her when he saw something he could never forget. She and Renji were kissing with the sakura blossems blowing around them.

He abandoned all hope and hid behind a corner and cried. He didn't care who saw him, all he knew was pain and he felt like he could never feel anything else again.

* * *

><p>Once again, please don't hate me. Does Rukia love Renji? Next chapter might officially be a happy one. If not the one after that.<p> 


	4. The Confrontation

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation**

Ichigo just sat there crying, not caring who saw him. Rukia pulled away from her kiss with Renji.

Flashback Starts

Everyone had just left Rukia and Renji had dropped by. Seeing everyone reminded her of Ichigo and she remembered the kiss they shared, remembered the amazing feeling she felt when he had giving her a kiss full of love.

"Rukia are you okay? You seem to be spacing out"

"Yeah I'm fine" Rukia said came back to her senses. After a short pause she spoke back up, "Renji I need to know what it feels like to kiss someone". Renji didn't answer, but gave her a kiss similer to Ichigo's, only...it felt wrong.

Flashback Ends

Rukia finally realized that Ichigo was the only man for her. No one could ever replace his kindness, his strength, or his undying love for her. She was about to go call off the royal guards and go back to Ichigo, but she heard someone crying. It wasn't a normal cry ether, it was a cry you think will never end on the inside. It sounded like it was created by a pain so deep, she wondered what could have caused someone to be hurt so much. She went around the corner to see someone in a black cloak crying like he'd just lost all of the happiness he was ever capable of feeling.

"Sir are you okay? Whats wrong?" she said kneeling to be at the same level as the figure was. The second he heard her voice he was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because she was here in front of him, and sad because he thought Rukia loved Renji now. He just sood up and ran away. Rukia could make out some orange sticking out as he ran away, "Ichigo" was all she said before going after him. Ichigo cried silent tears as ran away from Rukia. After Rukia was just a dot Ulquiorra started running next him as they entered a huge clearing far outside the rukongai.

"Ichigo stop running. Rukia needs to say something, that much is obvious"

"Ulquiorra...you don't understand how I feel right now...I-"

"Of course I understand. How do you think I felt, knowing Orihime loved you?" he said surpising Ichigo.

"Ichigo stop!" Renji yelled somewhat catching up. To his complete surprise Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks.

"Let me kill him King, you know you want him dead" Hichigo said. Every once in a while the hallow would talk to him, mostly about fighting.

"Don't let him out Ichigo! He'll kill us all!" Ulquiorra urged him. Remembering how Ichigo's reitsu changed when the hallow was about to be released.

"I don't care anymore! I want Renji dead!" he yelled so loud Rukia heard it far away at the edge of the rukongai, but couldn't make out the words. Renji looked into Ichigo's eyes to see the deadly look he knew too well from when watched him fight to save Rukia when they were sent to retrieve her for exicution, only now his eyes were slowly turning black.

"Ichigo if you let him out he'll kill Rukia too!" Renji yelled. The black in his eyes instantly retreated, revieling his white eyes giving him a fierce death stare.

"Fine then! It'll be more satifying to kill you myself anyway, you backstabbing bastard!" Ichigo said as he pulled Zangetsu out of its wrappings.

"Ichigo I don't want to fight you!"

"Don't bother with talk Renji! You Ruined my life by stealing Rukia from me!" he said raising his arm, "Getsuga Tensho!" he screamed sending an enormous wave of reitsu at Renji, big for even Ichigo. Renji quikley and jumped out of the way of the blast. It continued and created a huge crater in the center of the clearing.

"Ichigo have you lost your mind? I would never do anything like that!"

"I said shut up! I saw you two kissing!" he said lifting his arm for another try at killing Renji, "Getsuga Tensho!" he screamed sending an even bigger wave of reitsu this time. Renji just barely manged to dodge as the crater from the last try was outmatched by the crater produced by his last attack. Renji noticed how much reitsu he was releashing and knew what would happen if Ichigo kept firing off the same attack.

"Ichigo stop this! If you keep this up you wont have enough reitsu left to live!"

"I don't care Renji! I don't have a reason to live anymore!" he said raising his arm again, but before he could bring it down Ulquiorra, Yuroichi, and Urahara grabbed him, "Let me go! I want that bastard dead! Even if I have to die to do it!" he said releasing as much reitsu as he could to knock them all off. The wave of reitsu was so powerful that they were all immidiatly knocked off of him and landed a mile away. Ichigo was about to make up for the interuption, but Orihime trapped him in her Santen Kesshun, "Let me go Orihime!".

"No Ichigo! Your going to kill yourself and Renji if you don't stop!"

"And if you don't stay still I'll shoot" Uryu said appearing and loading a thousand arrows in his bow.

"Go ahead! Kill me now, I don't care!" he said raising Zangetsu against Orihime's Santen Kesshun and breaking it.

"I sais stay still Kurosaki!" Uryu said not moving from his spot in front of Ichigo.

"You won't hit me Uryu, now leave me alone" he said.

"I warned you Kurosaki!" Uryu said releasing his arrows. Before they hit Ichigo flash stepped and appeared in front of Renji.

"Say good-bye Renji!" he said raising his arm, knowing if he launched another getsuga tensho from this distance he and Renji would both die. Renji couldn't move, Ichigo was literally gathering all the reitsu he had into his sword for his final attack and it had him parilyzed by how strong it was.

"Ichigo you launch that attack and you'll destroy the whole soul society!"

"No Renji, just a good ten miles! Far away from the Rukongai where Rukia is. Ulquiorra get evryone away from the attack" he said scaring Renji beyond belief, he actually planned a final suicide attack to make sure he was dead.

"Everyone get away!" Ulquiorra screamed as they ran to get away, knowing Ichigo would kill them if they didn't leave. Once they were gone Ichigo decided to give Renji one final piece of his mind.

"Renji I have always thought of you like a brother, and now you do this to me. I have no regrets, now and after I do this. Say one final thing before you die"

"Ichigo you don't know the whole story! Rukia came here to keep anything from happening to you! Not because she loves me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Its taboo for to have a romantic relationship with a human. If she had returned your feelings and stayed the soul society would've tortured you until you died!"

"Then why was she kissing you!" he yelled.

"I don't know. She was spacing out thinking about something until she asked me to kiss her" he said. Suddenly it all clicked in Ichigo's head, he knew why she kissed Renji.

"Thank you for telling me Renji" he said backing off, though what reitsu he had gathered in Zangetsu was leaking out and causing Renji to struggle to stay consious.

"Just glad I'm not dying" he said before Ichigo headed to the Rukongai.

"Ichigo you idiot" she said crying. She had heard from Uryu that Ichigo had planned a suicide attack and that any minute now her best friend and the man she loved would be dead, all because of her. She ran away from him and he sneaked back here to see her and finds her and Renji kissing. "I'm such a horrible person! Because of me Ichigo and Renji are going to die!" she said crying harder. Ichigo heard this as he approached her. Rukia was startled when she felt arms wrap around her.

"Please don't cry Rukia. It makes me feel horrible to see you cry because of me" he said. She imidiatley recognized who it was and knew Renji must be dead.

"Get off of me!" she screamed throwing him off, "You killed Renji! Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you!" she said drawing Sode no Shirayuki.

"Because I'm not dead" Renji said walking towards them.

"Renji your okay" she said overjoyed that they were both okay, namely Ichigo.

"Of course, you didn't think Ichigo could've taken me out easily did you" he said stopping next to Ichigo, "Well Ichigo here really was going to take us both out if I didn't mention the punishment" he said. Rukia looked away from Ichigo and struggled to hold in tears.

"Now you know why I left Ichigo, ...and whey we can't be" she said as a tear ran down her face. Ichigo moved closer to her and gently tilted her face up with his right hand. He looked into her eyes before giving her a kiss filled with nothing but undying love. This time she responded and kissed him back like they would never see each other again. When they seperated Ichigo pulled her into embrace.

"Idiot, I'll never leave you"

"What about your family, you friends, you life as a human? What about the punishment?"

"Rukia you don't get it. My life is here with you, no where else. I rather die then live without you, and for all I care soul society can kiss my ass"

"I hate to break up this happy moment, but unless we negotiate with Yamamoto you two love birds can say your good-byes"

"He's right, I need to see Yamamoto" Ichigo said pulling away from Rukia, but still held onto her.

"But you'll get killed! I can't stand to lose you Ichigo!" she said burying her head into his cheast and crying.

"Rukia I will do anything to be with you, I have to talk to Yamamoto so we can be"

"But-" she started looking at him, but Ichigo silenced her with a kiss.

"The rules were broken for me before, they have do it again" he said after they seperated. He took off his red chain and gave it to her, "But if they don't, heres something to remember me by" he said as tears filled her eyes.

"Lets go Ichigo" Renji said as he started walking. Ichigo joined him and left Rukia to herself.

"God help us"


	5. Ideas?

If anybody has any ideas for the story, I'm all ears.


	6. SOPA is back!

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!  
>READ:<br>A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...  
>Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!<br>Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!  
>:  www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
>:  www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
>:  www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
>and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...<br>: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4  
>POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!<br>SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A **ING WARRRRR!


End file.
